Worldwide
by eyebrowsschmidt
Summary: BTR gets an amazing chance to tour Europe. When great opportunities come up, great experiences come with them. FUTURE FIC.


**Summary:** BTR gets an amazing chance to tour Europe. When great opportunities come up, great experiences come with them.

**Note: **This will take place 4 years into the future.

* * *

The skyline of New York City was plastered with high buildings; the bright blue atmosphere contracted most of the black structures. It was much different than the view of LA. The beeping and revving of engines below created a hurried sound in the air, which wasn't going to help any of the boys at night if they wanted to sleep. The view from the new apartment was amazing. The people walking along the sidewalk seemed like ants from so far below.

Logan sighed quietly as he finally pushed himself away from the huge window. It was amusing and beyond amazing to watch New York live beneath him. He was sure he could watch it all day. He had loved LA but New York, with its different scenery, seemed like a good change. He was closer to his family, even if he had left Camille behind (it had been a mutual break up between the two after they started going again for the second time, so he didn't feel so bad.).

Logan exhaled quietly, it echoed off the walls in his small apartment, before he plopped down into the soft, leathery feel of his sofa. The boys lived in the same apartment complex, just in different rooms. They thought that would be better then all of them trying to live together again. It hadn't worked last time at Palm woods.

Palm woods seemed like a lifetime ago to Logan. Even though, truthfully, they had just moved from there nothing more than a year ago. Logan enjoyed reminiscing about the days where Big Time Rush was nothing more than some group of four boys trying to make it where it seemed impossible. It didn't seem so impossible now, it seemed like they had achieved their dream and it only took four years. Living in New York and playing in concerts were just two of many things that were results of the four years.

Logan's eyelids had slid shut as he thought about these things. It felt like a warm light was surrounding him when he remembered their start, their beginning.

He cringed when his door swung open and hit the blank, white wall behind it. He popped one eye open, having some idea on who would be standing there. Kendall, clad in a blank tank top and jeans, was leaning against his doorframe with his arms crossed. A look of pure annoyance for disturbing his peace crossed over Logan's features.

The taller blonde didn't seem to care since he chuckled. He spoke toward Logan, who had laid his head back against the couch, "Gustavo wants us at the recording studio, he has something to tell us," Kendall informed. With a simple nod, he backed out of Logan's apartment and left the door where it was. Logan raised his head, staring at the door before groaning and shutting his eyes. He felt so tired; hopefully whatever physical pain that Gustavo would put them through today would be quick.

* * *

The building for the Rocque Records in New York was more elaborate than the one in LA. It wasn't anything too elaborate but it was just slightly bigger. The double doors swayed open as the four boys pushed though. It had taken quite the time to get from their apartment to arrive to the studio. The problem was they didn't even know what door was the studio. The four boys stood there, looking more dumbfounded with each minute that passed.

"Well, I think the rooms are labeled, "commented Logan, breaking up the silence that buried itself between the group. The boys mumbled their agreements, starting forward down the carpet hallway. The carpet was a maroon, speckled with black dots. The walls were pure white, like the color of egg shells. The plaques next to the doors did indicate that what Logan had said was right.

"How are we going to find the room?" James whined as he leaned against one of the walls. Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend before continuing on down the hallway to find the correct room.

"There you guys are," The heads of all four of them whipped up at the sound of the female voice. Kelly Wainright stood a little more than a foot away from the band, her hand on her hip and a manila folder tucked underneath her left arm.

"Kelly!" Carlos greeted, raising his hand over his head in a small wave. Kelly gave a light smile before gesturing with her head down the hallway.

"The room's down here, boys," she said before turning and sauntering down the hall. The boys looked slightly embarrassed when they heard her answer without their question. They quickly followed after her through, pushing each other to get into the room. They stopped, twisted into a human knot when they got a look at the new studio room. The recording booth was much bigger; it didn't look as cramped as the other one did. The control panel was lit up, some lights were flashing, some of the notches were moved but it was also bigger than the other one. So was the space, it looked like the hallway did but it had Gustavo's awards hanging on the wall and a guitar tossed into the corner.

"Whoa," the boys said in unison, glancing around the room in wonder. Gustavo turned from his perch on the stool near the control board, his eyebrows rising above the sunglasses on his face.

"Get in here, dogs!" he shouted, causing something to trigger in the boys again and they struggled to get in at the same time. They stumbled to the floor, toppling over one another. Gustavo rolled his eyes and Kelly merely shook her head. They didn't speak though, waiting for the boys to jump up. They eventually did, readjusting their clothing as they tried to gain back their composure.

"Are you guys stable?" Kelly asked, quirking her own eyebrow so it disappeared under her grown bangs. The boys smiled, nodding vigorously.

"Okay, so we have news," Gustavo announced in his 'too loud voice', making all the guys take a step backwards. Kelly fished through her manila envelope, taking out a sheet of paper. "Big Time Rush is going on tour again!" he announced, his voice booming even greater.

It took the boys a second to realize what he was saying before the jumping and yelling started. It felt like a treat the first time they had heard at the beginning of their career that they would be going on tour. It was still a thrill to know they would be travelling to just sing. Kelly and Gustavo sat there, waiting for them to stop their excitement. When they did finally, Kelly shoved the paper at them.

Kendall reached out, taking it as the other three leaned over his shoulder to read it. Their eyes grew as wide as saucers and their heads snapped up in surprise, "We're touring in Europe?" they questioned in unanimity. Kelly and Gustavo nodded their heads together, watching as the band freaked out again. Their overlapping conversations and voices of excitement spiraled around the room, filling the air with a sense of a thrilling adventure.

"Stop, dogs!" Gustavo yelled, pausing the boys' banter. He was getting a headache from just listening to them, he rubbed his temples as Kelly continued on with the information.

"Your plane leaves at noon tomorrow. Be here at 10. When we get there, we'll spent a night at the hotel for you to get over jetlag," Kelly pulled another paper out and scanned it with her eyes, "You will go to 19 cities all over Europe, begin in Spain and end in Britain." Kelly informed, looking up to realize that the boys didn't even hear what she said, "Did you hear me?" she asked, annoyed.

Kendall raised his head, "Yeah, yeah, be here at 10, packed," he went back to staring at the paper that the others were staring at with him. Kelly rolled her eyes and Gustavo merely paid no mind to them. "Can we go now?" Kendall asked, pressing his lips together as he looked, letting his face dimples show. After a moment, Kelly waved them out of the room. The boys high-fived, still chatting animatedly about their trip to Europe.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the boys arrived home, collapsing in the middle of Logan's living room. They had to drive through New York traffic, which had taken more time than they had originally thought, and Carlos had insisted they stop by the hot dog stand for a corndog on the corner near the recording studio. He was happily munching on his corndog now as he laid sprawled out on the couch.

"Can you believe it? Europe!" Kendall commented, his voice muffled since his face was pressed into the soft tan carpet.

"France!" James muttered, his eyes closed as he envisioned the lively country.

"Britain," Logan contributed, sighing deeply on the thought of something British. He had a thing for them, all the way down to the accents.

"England!" Carlos excitedly exclaimed, looking confused at the looks he was getting.

"Britain is England," Logan said to Carlos, shaking his head back and forth before he laid it down against the floor. Carlos looked even more puzzled but didn't question it as he continued to eat his snack.

"This is a fantastic dream come true," Kendall stated, rolling over until he was on his back. He smiled at the ceiling as if they were sharing their own private conversation. There were murmurs of agreement around the room before they fell silent. Somewhere in the back of Logan's apartment, a clock tick-tocked back and forth. The purring of his refrigerator cut into the still calmness as all the boys thought about the tour.

"Think about the foreign girls," James remarked, a smirk injecting itself onto his face.

"Think about the sights," Logan added on, closing his eyes as the Eiffel Tower burned into the back of his eyelids. That's what they did for the next hour, stayed on Logan's floor and fantasized about what the tour would bring. International fame was one of the things mentioned that enliven their dreams.

It had been Kendall that suggested that they get packed, which after a few minutes of trying to motivate the group, they end up doing just that. The young men ended up pulling themselves out of Logan's apartment and entering their own to pack for the next two months.

* * *

It was around 10 when the boys found themselves stationed outside of Rocque Records, luggage spread out around them. Kelly was talking vividly about their tour and their schedule, not that all of them were listening since they were still thinking about the fact that they were going to Britain. She ended up just stop talking to them in the middle of her speech, right when their car to take them to the airport drove up.

"Get in boys and we will be on our way to Europe," Kelly said, watching as the drive stuck most of their luggage in one car while the rest went into the car that Kelly and Gustavo would be taking. Frantically, the boys scrambled to get into the car, crunching and pushing each other to gain a seat. Excitement wasn't something they were lacking.

"Europe, here we come!" James shouted, grinning madly as the car plunged forward. The rest of the band agreed, their happy moods couldn't be damaged now.

It was going to be one of the best tours that they had been a part of.

* * *

Read and Review?


End file.
